Coquette
by payton280390
Summary: Being a maid for a millionaire, steel tycoon was supposed to undoubtedly have it's benefits. When struggling actress Rose DeWitt Bukater is forced to swallow her pride, and respond to advert from her mother for the Dawson's house maid wanted, little does she know, the description of the job is far from ideal.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in this story. They all belong to James Cameron, Titanic 1997. This is a story I've been working on since I watched Quills. If you have not seen this movie, I highly suggest you do. It is a great film with very talented actors in it and this and Titanic is how I came up with these plots. I hope you enjoy! _

_Summary: Being a maid for a millionaire, steel tycoon was supposed to undoubtfully have it's benefits. When struggling actress Rose DeWitt Bukater is forced to swallow her pride, and respond to advert from her mother for the Dawson's house maid wanted, little does she know, the description of the job is far from ideal._

Jack's fingers softly tugged on the lapels of his jacket before running his fingers through his hair. His eyes wandered over his features before shoving his hands into his pockets, and having his shoes make clicking sounds on the hardwood flooring as he walked from his room down to the foyer of his home. "Father?"

Jack watched as his father walked out from the parlor, his suit in place and brandy in hand. "What is it son?"

"Did you get that message from the stable? I wanted to go riding today but not if Nicholaus was going to be busy."

John shook his head and sighed before walking up to his slightly taller son. He let a long gulp of his drink slide down his hoarse throat before looking up into the blue eyes of his son. "How many times do I have to tell you, Jack? You do not socialize with the help."

Jack held his gaze on his father, watching the butler slip on past them from the corner of his eye. "I will do as I please, father. I am no longer a young boy. All I am waiting for is to court, and then I shall leave you and your home alone." He took one hand out of his jacket pocket to rub his temple that began to ache. "Do you think you would be alright with that, father?"

A crash interrupted their conversation and both men quickly turned their heads to the sound coming from the dining room doorway, where a young maid was found kneeling on the floor hurriedly trying to clean up the spilled afternoon tea. Her hair was up in an elegant bun with one little curl hanging in her face. Her white dress covered with lint as she looked up from scrubbing the puddle on the floor, her big green eyes full of worry. "I am terribly sorry sir, I didn't mean to sp-"

"Don't even finish your sentence, Rose DeWitt Bukater."

Jack's eyes widened as he glared at his father, missing the horrified look on Rose's face as she quickly nodded, and got back to wiping up the mess she had made. Jack quickly bent down and took another rag from the sterling tray that sat by the young maid. "Here, let me help you."

Rose looked up and shook her head, her smile hesitant as she absentmindedly kept scrubbing her rag over the liquid. "It's quite alright."

"No, I really don't mi-"

"There's no need for you to hel-"

"Please, just let m-"

"Stop!"

Rose slowly lifted her head and let her eyes wander over to her boss, and she felt herself grimace as he scowled at her. "Rose DeWitt Bukater, I suggest you get up and just take your garbage into the kitchen. You don't want to make an even bigger fool of yourself."

She nodded quickly as she snatched the rag from Jack's hand and placed it onto the tray before rising. "I'm sorry sir." Before she could turn, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Rose DeWitt Bukater?"

Rose turned before sending a warm smile towards the slightly older man. "Can I help you, Jack?"

John hardened his eyes on the young woman before stepping forward, hardening his hold on the glass in his hand, "Rose DeWitt Bukater, shall I remind you of proper etiquette? You might be new around here but you are not stupid."

Rose bit her lip before nodding, sending a small smile towards the man in front of her. "May I help you with something sir?"

Jack shook his head before giving her a reassuring smile, his eyes softening at seeing how young and naive she was. "Can you tell me what I can call you? Rose DeWitt Bukater is too pronounce, and you are completely too beautiful for such an improper name."

The fiery redhead felt herself give a true genuine smile to the older man, her voice soft as her fingers continued to grip the handles of the sterling tray. "You can call me Rose. Just Rose."

Jack nodded slightly before watching Rose walk back into the kitchen. He slowly turned to his father and glared, his teeth gritted as his fists clenched. "What the hell was that father? She's a young woman and does not need such vulgar words thrown her way."

John laughed as he let the amber liquid once again slide down his throat. "She was given to me by her no good mother, the once big-shot DeWitt Bukater, and I intend to make her staying here worth my while. She only cost me a few cents and our gardner's good shovel." Jack felt his pulse race as he stepped in front of the older man. "She is worth much more than that and you well know it. She's young and beautiful and doesn't deserve to be treated that way. For all we know, she could have the potential to-"

"Women don't have potential, Jack. You should know that by now." The younger man resisted the urge to slug his father right then and there, but he just shoved his fisted hands into his pockets before nodding slowly. "Yes, father."

John smirked before nodding, and walked slowly around his son. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some new business to attend to." There was a look of pure evil that spewed across his face but went unnoticed by his son, as he backed his way through the dining room door and into his den.

Rose's fingers quickly went to work on cleaning the teacups, kettle and sterling silver tray that the tea had spilled over on, smiling slightly as the warm water relaxed the small muscles in her hands. She was too busy to even hear the kitchen door swing open as she let her hair down, putting the bobby pins onto the table next to her before accidentally spilling some water onto the front of her dress. Her frustration earned a chuckle from behind her, and her body quickly spun to see her boss with a smirk on his face. Rose's eyes widened before she grabbed the front of her dress, clutching the wet fabric in her hands before nodding to the older man, her curly hair coming across her face. "Good evening, sir." John licked his lips, looking into the girl's green eyes before nodding.

"Good evening, Rose DeWitt Bukater. Or what did you say to Jack? That he can call you Rose. Just Rose?"

Rose slowly nodded before biting down on her bottom lip. "Yes sir, I did. He asked wh-"

"I know what he asked, Rose DeWitt Bukater. There's no need to repeat." Rose's eyes lowered as she nodded again, and unclenched her hand before smoothing down the material of the front of her dress. "Yes. Of course, sir."

John took one last swig from the drink in hand before setting the glass onto the nearest table, and walking up to the young woman before him. He watched as Rose quickly backed up before hitting her back against the counter, her hands going to grip the edge. He felt a small warmth in his stomach as he saw her big green eyes widen, and her small knuckles go white. "Are you alright, Ms. DeWitt Bukater?"

The redhead quickly shook her head as she let out a humorless chuckle. "I'm not used to people being so close to me, sir." She felt her heartbeat quicken as the small tub of his belly touched her pelvis. "Could you please s-"

"Please what, Rose?"

Rose shook her head slowly as her voice lowered, her eyes softening as she looked over the older man's features. "Please just step back, sir."

"Oh but Ro-"

"Please."

John chuckled as he shook his head, his hands quickly grasping Rose's wrists.

Rose bit painfully into her bottom lip drawing blood as his hands tightened their grip around her wrists and tugged her arms in front of her face.

"Have you ever pleasured a man before, Rose?"

The woman quickly shook her head and fear was apparent in her eyes as she gave a small wince when he pushed her wrists against her chest, which involuntarily pushed her back harder into the counter. She let out a shiver as he brought his lips to her ear. "I'm going to make you happy, Rose."

Rose forcibly pushed him away, feeling satisfied as he stumbled back just a bit. "Stop it!"

"Rose DeWitt Bukater, you never do th-"

"I am a lady and you will not touch me like that!"

John immediately picked up his hand and struck the young woman across that face, smirking as he heard a defying smack enter the air around them. When she looked back up at him, her eyes wide and her hand over her cheek, he grabbed her long hair and pulled her head back to get a real good look at her pale neck. "I will touch you in any and every way I please, Ms. DeWitt Bukater. You are not a lady, you are a young girl and trust me when I say you shall never amount to anything. That's why you are working here, under my roof."

Rose felt tears enter her eyes as her boss let go of her hair and shoved her back against the counter. She quietly nodded before wiping her cheek clean of tears, her hands going back behind her to grip the edge of the wooden counter.

"Yes, sir."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Just to clear things up if there is any confusion, John is Jack's stepfather more so than his father. Jack's mother died in an automobile accident. Also his real father, William died months before this in a factory explosion. John had married Jack's mother hoping to inherit anything he could in which he did, none of it going to Jack._

Rose bit her lip as John held out his hand, and she hesitantly put her shaking one in his, feeling a squeeze before he pulled her forward. She involuntarily bumped into him, earning her another slap across her face. "Watch your step Rose."

"Of course, sir."

She was roughly pushed up the back stairway that went from the kitchen to the second floor of the house. She played with the fabric of her dress as John led her down one of the corridors and to her bedroom door. She quickly shook her head again. "No sir, please. I don't want t-"

"No objections Rose."

Rose closed her eyes tight as she was shoved into her room, the door locked behind her. It took her a second after she opened her eyes to realize she was alone, and her feet quickly took her back to her door. "Sir?" She banged loudly on the door only to hear a deep chuckle from the other side, and her eyes began to again tear up. "Sir please let me out!"

"All in good time, Rose. You should get ready. I'll be back for you in just a moment."

Rose let out a cry as she continued to smack her hand against the wood. "Please! I don't want to do this."

There was silence on the other end, and Rose felt that familiar lump in her throat as she turned, laying her head against the door before sliding down to the cold wooden floor. Her bottom lip stuck out as she scratched her fingernails across the wooden floor beneath her. "Why did she have to give me up…"

The redhead's crying was interrupted by a loud knock from the door behind her head, and she immediately jumped up to tug on the doorknob. "Let me out!"

Rose quickly stepped back to see the door swing open, but her smile faltered once she saw her boss back in front of her. She shook her head, her curly hair falling in front of her eyes. "No. Stay away from me."

John smirked as he shook his head, walking the tiniest bit forward until he was just in the doorway. His jacket was now gone and all that was left was his maroon shirt and his brown trousers, his shining shoes dull from no sunlight pouring through the windows on this rainy day. "Come here, Rose."

Rose bit her lip as she looked down to her feet, her small dirty black heels peeking out from under the white and blue of her dress. "Sir, please. I don't wa-"

"I do not care to hear what you do and do not want Rose. This is my household and you are a guest. You shall not disrespect me if you wish to stay."

Her head shot up as her fingers grabbed the fabric of her cloth dress once more. "Sir I have nowhere else to go. My mother doesn't want me." She felt a tear run down her cheek as his eyes hardened on her. "I have nothing anymore."

John looked at the upset girl and took another step forward. "You never had a thing, Rose."

"That's not true! I had my parents."

"Your father died and your mother gave you away."

"I had my friends!"

"They all married and left, didn't they? And they must be glad. You're no fun to be around."

Rose shot the man daggers as her heart sped up. She could feel it start to beat at the hollow of her neck. "Please stop insulting me. I might be your maid but I am still human. And I am sorry if you do not see me that way, but I am. As low class as I am now, I do not deserve this." Her eyes hardened as she stared at the older man, a smile spread across his face. "And as hard as it is to believe, you're a human too. A filthy and vulgar one at that, but still a human."

Jack ventured up the back steps that led from the kitchen to the back hall, or as his father said, the servants' quarters. His eyes squinted as he noticed all doors open except for the door on the far left. He quietly made his way to the door and prepared to knock before a crash inside was heard. He pressed his ear against the cold door and heard a small groan and muffled whimper. He gently knocked and listened to all the sounds that suddenly stopped. "Hello? Does anyone need help?"

There was a loud, but still muffled scream on the other side of the door, and it took not but a second for Jack to rush into the room.

There stood his father above Rose, her body thrown down onto the bed and her dress almost fully unbuttoned and her dress hitched up to her thighs. His eyes burned a hole through the older man's head once he saw the tears streaming down Rose's face.

John turned to see his son and sent him a satisfied smile. "Well hello, Jack."

Jack felt anger rise in his chest and his fists clenched at his sides as his father's eyes turned back to the frightened girl lying on the bed, his tongue licking his dry lips. "Get out of here, father."

"It's not your room Jack, and you may not tell me what I can or cannot do in here."

He shook his head slightly and moved up to his father, grabbing the muscled shoulder and spinning the older man around. "I said get out! This is completely inappropriate, father. You cannot use this poor girl for your pleasure."

John let out a hearty laugh as he forcefully pushed his hand into his son's strong chest. "Leave me and the young girl alone, son."

Jack let himself listen to Rose's crying before striking his father across the face. As the older man stumbled backwards, he quickly helped the girl off the bed and ran her out of the room. He heard her quiet whimpers as they made their way down the stairs and through the kitchen to the foyer of the house. He quickly turned to her and held her chin between his fingers as she tried to catch her breath. "Hey, you're alright. Okay?" He watched as she closed her eyes tight and nodded. "He's not going to harm you, alright? I've got you right here."

He slowly let his eyes travel down to her chest, seeing her dress still open, and her plain white bustier covering her breasts. "May I button your dress back up, miss?"

Rose bit her lip at the kindness and tried to smile through her tears. "Please."

Jack quickly reached for the bottom button of her dress, tensing slightly as her ample breasts stared him in the face. As he slowly reached the last button that lay just beneath her collar, his finger went to skim a white line that seemed to pop out from the side of Rose's neck. "What is this?"

Rose's eyes widened as she swatted him away, buttoning the last of her buttons by herself. "It's n-nothing. Just a scratch."

"But Rose, it looks like a scar. Trust me, I know what one looks like." He took her hand in his and smiled softly when the smooth flesh was warm against his hand. "You can tell me, Rose."

The young redhead only had time to bite her lip before a loud voice erupted from the top of the staircase. Both Jack and Rose's heads spun to see an angry John standing behind the railing of the second floor. "Rose, you shall not dare disrespect me like that!"

Rose quickly shook her head as Jack's strong hand squeezed hers. "But sir I did not do anything wro-"

"Don't you speak back to me, young lady."

Rose let out a silent sigh before straightening her back and taking her hand from Jack's, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Of course, sir. Whatever you say."

John nodded curtly before fixing his jacket. "Now, I want you to pack your things."

Rose let out a gasp and her jaw dropped, oblivious to Jack's shocked features. "Why?"

A snort was let out from the older man. "I was your boss and you couldn't even follow one simple order. All I asked was for you to please me, but you couldn't even do that. So now you will pack your bags and be out before dinner." And with that, he went back down the hallway without another word.

Rose let her eyes well up once again as Jack laid his hand on her shoulder. "B-but sir, I n-need to be here! Please! I'll do it, I promise. Please come back here, sir!"

"Rose!"

Her head spun to see Jack with hard eyes staring her way. "I have nowhere else to go, Jack." Her voice trembled as did her bottom lip. "My mother doesn't want me, and now I must go from here!"

Jack quickly shook his head as he took her face between his hands. "Rose please calm down. I might be able to get you a place somewhere else. Alright? But you have to trust me." Rose let her tongue swipe along her bottom lip as her breathing calmed, her green eyes staring into his. She nodded slowly, feeling his strength overpower her as he gave her a comforting hug. "I trust you, Jack."

John grunted as he moved throughout the kitchen, and made his way to his den with a brandy in hand. His eyebrows knitted together when he saw his son standing in front of his desk. "What is it son?"

"I did what you asked, and Rose DeWitt Bukater no longer lives in this house."

His smile was wide as his fingers ran over his chin. "Good. Now leave my study, boy."

Jack nodded quickly, his hands behind his back, making his way out of the room. He smiled to the butler and the two gardeners he passed as he walked through the kitchen, making his way to the glass door that led out to the backyard. When he was far enough down the hill, for no one could see him, his legs took him as fast as they could to the little barn by their private lake. He pulled the back door open and poked his head inside. "Hello?"

Rose smiled from her spot near her makeshift 'bathroom', a big pile of hay near a huge tin she would wash up in. "Hi Jack."


End file.
